beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Miguel de Cervantes
|Wikipedia:/es/Miguel de Cervantes> :"Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra (Alcalá de Henares, 29 de septiembre de 1547-Madrid, 22 de abril de 1616) fue un novelista, poeta, dramaturgo y soldado español. :Está considerado la máxima figura de la literatura española y es universalmente conocido por haber escrito El ingenioso Hidalgo don Quijote de la Mancha (conocida habitualmente como el Quijote), que muchos críticos han descrito como la primera novela moderna y una de las mejores obras de la literatura universal, además de ser el libro más editado y traducido de la historia, solo superado por la Biblia. Se le ha dado el sobrenombre de «Príncipe de los Ingenios»." :(Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra ( Alcalá de Henares, 29 of September of 1547 - Madrid, 22 April of 1616) was a novelist , poet , playwright and soldier Spanish. :He is considered the greatest figure in Spanish literature and is universally known for having written The ingenious Hidalgo Don Quixote de la Mancha (commonly known as Don Quixote), which many critics have described as the first modern novel and one of the best works of the universal literature, besides being the most published and translated book in history, only surpassed by the Bible. He has been given the nickname of "Prince of Wits".) |Wikipedia:/en/Miguel de Cervantes> :"Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra (/sərˈvæntiːz/; Spanish: de θeɾˈβantes saaˈβeðɾa; 29 September 1547 (assumed) – 22 April 1616 NS) was a Spanish writer who is widely regarded as the greatest writer in the Spanish language and one of the world's preeminent novelists. His novel Don Quixote has been translated into over 140 languages and dialects; it is, after the Bible, the most-translated book in the world. ... :In 1569, in forced exile from Castile, Cervantes moved to Rome, where he worked as chamber assistant of a cardinal. Then he enlisted as a soldier in a Spanish Navy infantry regiment and continued his military life until 1575, when he was captured by Barbary pirates. After five years of captivity, he was released on payment of a ransom by his parents and the Trinitarians, a Catholic religious order, and he returned to his family in Madrid. :In 1585, Cervantes published La Galatea, a pastoral novel. He worked as a purchasing agent for the Spanish Armada and later as a tax collector for the government. In 1597, discrepancies in his accounts for three years previous landed him in the Crown Jail of Seville. :In 1605, Cervantes was in Valladolid when the immediate success of the first part of his Don Quixote, published in Madrid, signalled his return to the literary world. In 1607, he settled in Madrid, where he lived and worked until his death. During the last nine years of his life, Cervantes solidified his reputation as a writer, publishing Novelas ejemplares (Exemplary Novels) in 1613, Viaje del Parnaso (Journey to Parnassus) in 1614, and Ocho comedias y ocho entremeses and the second part of Don Quixote in 1615." El Ingenioso Hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha ("Don Quixote") |Wikipedia:/en/Don Quixote> :"The Ingenious Gentleman Sir Quixote of La Mancha (Modern Spanish: El Ingenioso Hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha, pronounced iŋxeˈnjoso iˈðalɣo ðoŋ kiˈxote ðe la ˈmantʃa), or just Don Quixote (/ˌdɒn kiːˈhoʊti/, US: /-teɪ/, Spanish: kiˈxote (About this soundlisten)), is a Spanish novel by Miguel de Cervantes. Published in two parts, in 1605 and 1615, Don Quixote is the most influential work of literature from the Spanish Golden Age and the entire Spanish literary canon. As a founding work of modern Western literature, it regularly appears high on lists of the greatest works of fiction ever published, such as the Bokklubben World Library collection that cites Don Quixote as the authors' choice for the "best literary work ever written". :The story follows the adventures of a noble (hidalgo) named Alonso Quixano who reads so many chivalric romances that he loses his sanity and decides to become a knight-errant (caballero andante), reviving chivalry and serving his country, under the name Don Quixote de la Mancha. He recruits a simple farmer, Sancho Panza, as his squire, who often employs a unique, earthy wit in dealing with Don Quixote's rhetorical orations on antiquated knighthood. Don Quixote, in the first part of the book, does not see the world for what it is and prefers to imagine that he is living out a knightly story." - classic 'picaresque' novel by Cervantes. ("The 19th-century German philosopher Arthur Schopenhauer cited Don Quixote as one of the four greatest novels ever written, along with Tristram Shandy, La Nouvelle Héloïse, and Wilhelm Meisters Lehrjahre.") (E5FA82C4419247652FC53C543CBB823F Grossman translation)(translation ranking) :"I believe that my primary obligation as a literary translator is to recreate for the reader in English the experience of the reader in Spanish. When Cervantes wrote Don Quixote, it was not yet a seminal masterpiece of European literature, the book that crystallized forever the making of literature out of life and literature, that explored in typically ironic fashion, and for the first time, the blurred and shifting frontiers between fact and fiction, imagination and history, perception and physical reality, or that set the stage for all Hispanic studies and all serious discussions of the history and nature of the novel. When Cervantes wrote Don Quixote, his language was not archaic or quaint. He wrote in a crackling, up-to-date Spanish that was an intrinsic part of his time (this is instantly apparent when he has Don Quixote, in transports of knightly madness, speak in the old-fashioned idiom of the novels of chivalry), a modern language that both reflected and helped to shape the way people experienced the world. This meant that I did not need to find a special, anachronistic, somehow-seventeenth-century voice but could translate his astonishingly fine writing into contemporary English." (Spanish audiobook) Legacy Harold Bloom: "Cervantes and Shakespeare, who died almost simultaneously, are the central Western authors, at least since Dante, and no writer since has matched them, not Tolstoi or Goethe, Dickens, Proust, Joyce. Context cannot hold Cervantes and Shakespeare: the Spanish Golden Age and the Elizabethan-Jacobean era are secondary when we attempt a full appreciation of what we are given." Astrology Cervantes' birth details are uncertain https://www.astro.com/astro-databank/De_Cervantes,_Miguel#Source_Notes but assuming a birth day of September 29, 1547 in Alcalá de Henares (España (Spain)) gives a birth signature of Sun in Libra, Moon in Aries and an unknown rising sign https://www.astrotheme.com/astrology/Miguel_de_Cervantes. Within his Pluto in Aquarius (Rx) generation, Cervantes was born during the Eastern Year of the Goat (Fire) and with his lunar North Node in Scorpio. As a Libra sun born during the Year of the Goat, Cervantes is described by PrimalAstrology.com as a 'Clownfish': :"Peaceful, creative, and elegant, those born under the sign of the Clownfish are not clowns at all, but arbiters of good taste amongst their acquaintances. Like their animal namesake, members of this sign like to keep up a clean, sophisticated appearance. They are almost always well dressed and have nice homes and gardens with perfectly staged furniture and artwork. Even young Clownfish with little money like to save up to buy nice things. ... :Members of this sign aren’t superficial, but can become so if they focus all of their attention on material things. It’s not that they are materialistic necessarily; Clownfish are just very, very big dreamers. They love to fantasize about the perfect life and aspire to somehow have it all, despite the fact that they are not go-getters by nature. :Those born under this sign have a couple of key challenges in their lives. First, they must learn to accept reality in order to avoid being constantly disappointed by life. In addition, they don’t trust their instincts enough and tend to therefore get suckered into situations they don’t want to be in. Clownfish are highly intelligent and creative and should trust themselves to be more independent." (While Sun and especially Moon sign are debatable - based largely on September 29 being Saint Michael's day and customary to name a child Miguel on this day - his Pluto and North Node signs are definite: based on his baptism year, and the remaining planets are likely accurate too) Mars in Libra, Venus in Virgo, Mercury in Libra (Rx), Ceres in Gemini conjunct Chiron in Gemini (Rx, conjunct Juno), Lilith in Scorpio or Libra, Jupiter in Pisces (Rx), Saturn in Capricorn or Sagittarius (0°17' Cap), Uranus in Virgo, Neptune in Taurus or Aries (0°54' Tau, Rx). Numerology Assuming the birthdate of 29/09/1547 is correct: :29 + 9 + 1547 [[Lp11|11] + 9 + 17 [[Lp11|11] + 9 + 8 28 [= 10 [= [[Life Path 1] http://astrology-numerology.com/num-lifepath.html#1 :"The Life Path 1 suggests that you entered this plane with skills allowing you to become a leader type rather easily. Your nature is charged with individualistic desires, a demand for independence, and the need for personal attainment. Many of our military generals, corporate leaders, and political leaders are men and women having the Life Path 1. When you display positive 1 traits your mind is capable of significant creative inspiration, and it possesses the enthusiasm and drive to accomplish a great deal. You are very good at getting the ball rolling; initiating new projects is your forte. You are at your best when confronted with obstacles and challenges, as you combat these with strength and daring." References ---- np = 2217 12 [= [[Lp3] (last Lp2 was Transmittance, last Lp3 was 2208Elisabeth Schüssler Fiorenza) :2217 = 739 * 3 (2-almost prime) PID = 23 [= [[Lp5|5] :8762 = 4381 * 2 = 337 * 13 * 2 (3-almost prime) Category:Writers Category:España (Spain) Category:Literature Category:Español (Spanish) Category:Sun in Libra Category:Pluto in Aquarius Category:Pluto Rx Category:Year of the Goat Category:Fire-Goat Category:NN in Scorpio Category:Libra-Goat Category:Mars in Libra Category:Venus in Virgo Category:Mercury in Libra Category:Mercury Rx Category:Ceres in Gemini Category:Chiron in Gemini Category:Ceres-Chiron Category:Chiron Rx Category:Juno-Chiron Category:Jupiter in Pisces Category:Jupiter Rx Category:Saturn in Capricorn Category:Uranus in Virgo Category:Neptune in Taurus Category:Life Path 1 Category:Libra-1 Category:1500's Category:Historical Astrology Category:History Category:Europeans